


Ballad of Kellad

by Heeg



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Manipulation, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeg/pseuds/Heeg
Summary: I had no idea what to make the title so it's this
Relationships: Darknell/Original Characters, Kellad/Original Characters
Kudos: 2





	Ballad of Kellad

**Author's Note:**

> the is gay and kinda rushed sorry im bad at writing

A black suit of armor stood in front of Raptor. It had three horns on it's helm, two on each side, one in the middle, with gold accents. It's "face" was a black void, with only glowing red eyes. It pulled out it's gigantic sword, a double edged blade with a rounded tip, and prepared to swing it at the tiger.

He dodged the attack, after all it looked like a heavy weapon and it would probably need a long time to attack. "Surrender to the White Mage or die!" the suit yelled, swinging it's sword at Raptor again. This time, he wasn't so lucky. It hit him, leaving a dent in his armor. "Fuck." he sighed, trying to regain his composure.

The suit pointed it's sword at Raptor's face, barely scraping but way too close for comfort. "That's... a big sword... do you mind moving it away from my face?" he said, trying to use his almost nonexistent charm to get out of this situation. As sudden as a lightning bolt, the suit took away the sword, it's eyes changing from anger to what looked like sadness.

"S-sorry." He responded, reaching out to console the creature, but it walked away. "One of my friends said that... Oh how I wish it were like the good old days..." The suit sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I see something in you that reminds me of them, so I won't hurt you. Get out before I change my mind."

Raptor began to walk away, as instructed, but the suit spoke again. "Actually... Could you stay a bit longer? It gets so lonely here."

The tiger walked over to it. "We haven't formally met yet, my name is Raptor, what's yours?"

"Darknell."

"So... you wanna talk about it?"

"Sure, why the hell not."

Raptor sat down in front of Darknell.

"It all started a long time ago. I was a Sharenian Knight, assigned to protect Prince Sharen. There were others as well, my friends. They cared more about me than I thought. That despicable bastard, Prince Sharen, tricked me, promising me eternity. What I got in return? I became this."

"I'm sorry, Darknell."

"To be honest, you somehow snapped me out of the manipulation that had been going on for years. Now that I think about it, the White Mage, Sharen, did this to me. Despicable fucking bastard."

Darknell pulled Raptor in for a hug. "You're quite fluffy for a suit of armor." The tiger said, smiling like an idiot at his new friend.


End file.
